Fire in the Sky
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Tsunayoshi and his stupid group were in Italy to help. Not...flirt around with each other! A vein above his eyebrow twitches, as does his hands, and he feels the sudden urge to punch something. Or set something on fire.


Fire in the Sky

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano-sensei. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated T for language (hey, it has Varia in it-do I REALLY need to explain? XD), mentions of slash, etc.

Pairing: Xanxus/Tsuna (X27)

Setting: Post-TYL!arc.

Summary: Tsunayoshi and his stupid group were in Italy to help the Ninth-and by proxy the Varia-with a few things. Not...flirt around with each other! A vein above his eyebrow twitches, as does his hands, and he feels the sudden urge to punch something. Or set something on fire.

A/N: This makes me remember exactly why I love writing in Xanxus' POV, and why I love the Varia so much. XDDDDDD

He knew that something was wrong from the moment he got off the damned plane. Here he was, back in Namimori. And for what?

_-Flashback-_

"Ahaha, hey looks like _someone _is getting close to their boss!"

"What? Squalo, I am no-oh. I mean. Yeah, I see what you mean. " Sweatdrop.

"Aww, Tsunayoshi has found someone! And look he's so..._pretty_."

"Meh. You think he'd have better taste than that stupid Mist Guardian."

"Mammon, you're just jealous because he beat you. So could I, but then again, I'm a Prince." Grin.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?"

The Varia members jump back-most likely in fear-as Xanxus moves over to the window. Down below on the grounds of the Varia Compound sat Tsunayoshi and next to him was his Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro.

He couldn't hear what was being said but he could see the blush covering the future Tenth Vongola's face.

He stares at Tsunayoshi, not noticing the looks that his Varia members were giving him. Squalo looked torn between horror and amusement, Levi and Lussuria both looked like they were going to cry, Belphagor looked bored and Mammon looked irritated (no doubt to Bel's comments to him.)

Tsunayoshi and his stupid group were in Italy to help the Ninth-and by proxy the Varia-with a few things. Not...flirt around with each other! A vein above his eyebrow twitches, as does his hands, and he feels the sudden urge to punch something. Or set something on fire. Hmm...Mukuro's hair would do rather nicely. How dare he sit that close to Tsunayoshi and-

Oh...FUCK.

"Holy shit," he mutters. "Kill me now."

After Squalo and Levi stop his attempt to jump out the window, he growls, evil in his eyes, and yells at everyone to GET THE FUCK OUT! They scurry out, hearing Xanxus let out a stream of curses that would make sailors blush. The sound of glass breaking makes Squalo flinch-he was just glad it wasn't his head getting smacked with said glass this time.

"GodDAMNIT, son of a fucking BITCH. I-"

When they see a sudden burst of orange from under the door, they know it's time to get the hell away from there!

_-End Flashback -_

Had he really come to Namimori because of Sawada fucking Tsunayoshi? How much of an idiot was he, doing this? And how much more stupid could he possibly get? Well at least he could at least answer that one easily as he makes his way through the town to Tsunayoshi's house. He had flown for HOURS just so he could...what? Get all teary eyed and confess his love? Seriously?

He halts in mid-step. And did he just use the "L" word? Damnit all...

After walking, and scaring all those who walked near him (not due to his looks but with the 'I will KILL you if you bother me' look), he makes his way to Tsunayoshi's house. He stands there for a few moments, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. Why was he doing this, really? Just because he was in lov-because he had a stupid little crush (that really did prove that all the Varia were fucking INSANE)?

A moment passes and he is startled as the door to the Tenth's house opens. Brown hair that he wanted to run his fingers through...eyes that had started to take on a maturity, a face that was maturing into quite a sexy one. And...

"Xanxus-san!" Tsunayoshi exclaims in surprise. "What brings you to-"

He hits his breaking point. Rushing up, he pushes a startled Tsuna against the wall of the house, leaning down to utterly ravish his mouth. Holy shit. It was better than he imagined. He feels Tsuna's knees go weak and he holds him up tighter, tongue dipping through his mouth. He hears Tsunayoshi moan and realizes that he couldn't ask for anything greater. As crazy as it may have been.

Finally he pulls away, utterly entranced with Tsuna's flushed face, his reddened lips. Now he knew how all those who went against the Tenth Vongola ended up in his subservience; he was too cute for his-or anyone else's-damned good. He tries to find words; to explain, to say how he felt, anything. What ends up coming out is...

"If I ever see that Mukuro lay a hand on you, I will fucking kill him." He growls.

Tsuna blinks up at him. "I love you too, Xanxus-san."

"...why the hell were you talking to that damned illusionist, anyway?" Xanxus asks.

He feels a little more reassured as Tsuna moves closer to him and Xanxus looks down his naked body before looking back up. Tsuna blushes.

"I...he told me he knew I had feelings for you. He said he's the one who told the Varia where we would be sitting so they-and you-would see us."

Xanxus was torn; in one way he had to be grateful to Mukuro for his foresight, but the fact that he played around with him also made him want to torch him a new hairstyle.

But as Tsuna hesitantly leans in and kisses him, he forgets about all wayward thoughts and instead focus on the young man beside him.

A/N: Ahh, I love you Xanxus-san; you-and the rest of the Varia-are totally batshit insane. But I still love you. XD

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
